


I only came to say goodbye

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Ghosts, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: It all happened so fast. One moment she and Tasha were joking through the comms after a mission, the next moment there was gunfire and then, silence.





	I only came to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patterson_is_Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterson_is_Bae/gifts).



It all happened so fast. One moment she and Tasha were joking through the comms after a mission, the next moment there was gunfire and then, silence. She barely remembered what happened next, only that she knew instantly Tasha wasn’t going to make it. She might have screamed. She might have fallen to the ground sobbing. It didn’t make any difference. Her best friend was dead. 

If Patterson cried that first day, it was the only time. She stood dry-eyed as Tasha’s body was taken to the hospital, as she was declared dead. She couldn’t even force a tear when the coffin containing her best friend was lowered into the ground. Tasha’s death changed something in her. She no longer cared about anything. 

Patterson didn’t come into work the next few days. She stayed in her apartment not eating, not sleeping, just being. Jane called a few times, as did Reade and Weller, but she ignored them. She didn’t want to talk to them. She just wanted to be alone.

Somewhere along the fifth day of nothing, Patterson started feeling very weak. She was dehydrated and hungry and sleep deprived. She need to eat, sleep, drink. She needed to care. That’s when Tasha came back.

She on the couch on the brink of unconsciousness when the door opened. A beautiful hispanic looking woman with warm brown eyes filled with love walked in, her hair swaying as she did so. A smile would have made her a hundred times prettier, but she frowning. “Patterson, _el cerebro _, you need to eat,” the woman said, her tone stern but caring. “Tash I can’t,” Patterson said breathlessly, her vision going dark around the edges. Tasha walked over to Patterson and put her golden hands on the blondes too-pale face. “I know,” she whispered, “but you have to eat. Then we’ll get you some water and you can sleep, ok?” Patterson shook her head. “I’m so sleepy Tash,” she said softly, a tear falling down her face. “Please _mi hija _,” Tasha pleaded. Patterson finally gave in. She nodded, too weak to even speak. “Thank you,” The Latina said, leading Patterson to the kitchen.____

____Patterson woke up the next day in the hospital. She didn’t remember how she got there, and for a moment she was scared. Then she saw Tasha. She sank back into her hospital bed, the panic of the moment before receding._ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Tasha said smiling, “how’re you feeling?” Patterson returned her smile. “I’m ok. I’ve missed you.” Tasha bit her lip, her smile faltering. “What’s wrong?” Patterson demanded. “I missed you too… but, Patterson, I came to say goodbye.” Patterson looked at the woman in front of her clearly now. She looked exactly as she had when Patterson had seen her last a week ago, but now a dark red substance covered the left side of her chest, right over her heart. “You’re- You’re not real,” Patterson stammered, her eyes welling with tears. “No. No, no,” Tasha said, coming over to the side of the bed and sitting down. “I’m here. But I have to go.” A single tear fell down Tasha’s face. She leaned down and kissed the blonde, a soft, gentle kiss. Not much, but enough to solidify her love. “ _Te amo _Patterson. Take care of yourself,” Tasha whispered, drawing back with a smile on her face. Patterson smiled back. “ _Yo también te amo _, Tasha. I will.” Patterson reached out to touch Tasha’s hair, but in an instant, she was gone. “Goodbye, Agent Zapata,” Patterson whispered._____ _ _ _

________It was then that Patterson started caring again. She was crying when the rest of the team came in to visit. Jane, noticing Patterson upset immediatly, ran over to the bed, hugging the blonde to her chest. “Tasha,” Patterson sobbed quietly, her voice breaking. “I know,” Jane said, her own tears beginning to migle with the blondes. “But it’ll be ok. We’ll get through this together.” She didn’t hear the guys walk over, but in a moment, both Kurt and Reade were at her side as well. “Remember,” Reade said, “we’re a family. And what we damn sure don’t do is lose hope.” Patterson sobbed again, remembering the first time Reade said that. It was a long a time ago. So much had changed since then. But she still believed every bit of it. “I love you guys,” someone said. Patterson had never felt safer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm sorry though. Thanks to ZaPatterson for giving me the idea for this work lol.


End file.
